


Origami Birds

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, BadBoy!Blaine, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had never fit in, but neither had Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a story about Kurt and Blaine’s first meeting, only instead of their conversation about bullies after (or in addition to their conversation) they hook up straight away (assuming Dalton as a boarding school where Blaine boards).
> 
> Prompt: Klaine are friends with benefits and one of them ends up falling hard for the other, who then proceeds to get an actual boyfriend (without knowing the other was in love). Preferable happy ending, but you can go either way.

Maybe he should have tried a little harder on his disguise but in his defense Kurt hadn’t known how rigid Dalton would be on the dress code. By now it was too late to take out the eyebrow or lip ring and the bright pink streak in his hair looked like a spotlight.

Whatever. Kurt never liked to blend in anyway. 

His heavy boots clunked down the stairs as the little prep boys stared and skirted around him. Where the hell were the teachers to throw him out? Where the hell were all these boys going?

One boy with slicked back curls jogged down the stairs next to him and slowed down as soon as he got a look at him. He wasn’t really Kurt’s type, a little too preppy and goodie two shoes for him, but he was incredibly handsome. He was slim and compact, the perfect height, and his wide hazel eyes were stunning. 

“Hey handsome,” Kurt grinned and the boy’s eyes flashed. “Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s a Warbler performance,” the boy looked him up and down. “Apparently, they’re considered rock stars. I could tell you more but I think I’d rather show you.”

“I’d like to see anything you want to show,” Kurt replied flirtatiously. 

Maybe the boy wasn’t his type but Kurt had never fucked a preppy boy and he wanted to cross that off his list. 

“I’m Blaine by the way,” the boy said brightly as he pulled him down the hall. 

“Kurt,” he smiled back. 

The group of boys got into position and Blaine bounced over, giving Kurt a wink before they started their song. Kurt had to admit that they were very good, especially Blaine, and found himself smiling. For a moment, no one was looking at him except for Blaine. 

Then, Blaine’s mouth opened a little wider on a word and a flash of metal caught Kurt’s eye. A tongue piercing, how interesting.

Maybe he wasn’t as preppy as he seemed. 

—

A loud groan burst from Kurt’s chest as Blaine slammed him against the door, kissing him deeply. He had no idea how they got to this point. One moment, they were grinning at each other after the performance and the next they were making out against the door to Blaine’s dorm. 

“Take off this sorry excuse for a disguise,” Blaine growled into his ear, tugging on his jacket. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kurt practically ripped off his clothes and grinned as Blaine did the same. With every article of clothing that got removed, Kurt greedily drank in the sight in front of him. Blaine was slender and fit, small silver rings went through his nipples that matched Kurt’s. 

He was beautiful.

Blaine grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him in for a kiss before they fell onto the small bed. His entire body shuddered when Kurt grabbed his cock and started a rough rhythm. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Blaine gave him a luminous smile. “That’s the problem here, all those baggy slacks hide everything. But then you walked in and I got a good look at this.”

Kurt gasped when he squeezed him too. “I’m not going to argue.”

As soon as he started stretching Blaine, he came alive. Blaine’s mouth dropped open and a rasping moan shuddered from his mouth. He writhed on the bed, hips bucking as Kurt slid another finger into his body. 

It was nothing compared to the way his body jerked and spasmed when he finally slid into him. 

After that it was a daze of pleasure. He slammed harder and harder into Blaine, making his back nearly arch off of the bed. Slamming together again and again caused Kurt to race towards orgasm but Blaine was right there with him. 

They collapsed together, panting into each other’s mouths and smiling. Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt’s hair, making a soft noise when he looked at the colored streak.

“They made me dye my hair all one color when I came here,” Blaine groaned, wincing a little as Kurt pulled out. “Take out my piercings too…well the ones they could see.”

“That sucks,” Kurt lay down next to him, closing his eyes. He wasn’t really the type to bask in the afterglow but he really couldn’t get himself to get up. 

“Hey,” Blaine leaned towards the bedside table. “Do me a favor and open that window next to you?”

Kurt did what he was asked and when he turned back to Blaine, he grinned at the sight of the other boy lighting up a joint. After taking a long drag, he handed the joint to Kurt and blew out the smoke. 

“What’s this?” Kurt asked, reaching out to trail his fingers along the script tattooed across Blaine’s ribcage.

Life’s too short to even care at all

“I got it maybe a year ago,” Blaine lifted his arm and stretched a little. “I liked the song and it got me through some shit. I have another one here.”

He leaned forward and Kurt’s eyes were drawn to the line of origami birds running across the back of Blaine’s shoulders. They looked like someone had drawn the outlines and then splashed ink onto them, the color bleeding out of the lines and making a rainbow. 

“That was kind of a fuck you to my parents when I came out,” a small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. “Lucky me I found a guy who was great at water color tattoos and looked the other way when I didn’t have an ID.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kurt ran his fingers along the bird splattered with violet. 

“So I’ve been in this school for a few months and haven’t fucked anyone as fun as you,” Blaine leaned up on his elbows and dropped a kiss to his clavicle. “This can’t be a one time thing.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Kurt laughed as Blaine scrunched up his nose. 

“I don’t do boyfriends but friends, sure. Fuck buddies sounds better,” Blaine waggled his eyebrows. “We just keep having fun, no strings attached.”

“I like your thinking,” Kurt kissed him deeply. 

—

They fell into a routine quickly. It was so easy to sneak into Blaine’s dorm, Kurt’s room when his father wasn’t home, or just do it in the car. 

It wasn’t just the sex that was great either. Kurt enjoyed sex, he had a lot of it, but being with Blaine was different. He was smart, funny, and fun to talk to. They would lay side-by-side after and just talk for hours, the time racing by. 

One evening, he was sitting in his pajamas and watching television. His father was in Columbus for the night and he was gong to take advantage of the solitude by eating pizza and watching reality television. 

The doorbell rang and he groaned, taking another bite of his pizza before hopping up and walking over. 

Blaine grinned brightly at him from the doorstep, dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt. He had a plastic bag in his hand and was bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. 

“Want to help me dye my hair?” He asked as he pushed past Kurt. “I have bleach too. I don’t like how it kills my hair but it’s too dark to see.” 

“So you just decided to invite yourself over?” Kurt closed the door and Blaine grabbed a piece of pizza.

“Um…yes,” Blaine nodded, pulling out the supplies. 

“Fine,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “We’re doing this in the bathroom though.”

Half an hour later, they were sharing a joint while sitting on the floor of Kurt’s bathroom, part of Blaine’s bangs secured in tin foil. Kurt found himself glancing over at Blaine and a warm feeling filled his chest. This all felt so domestic, sitting on the floor after helping him with his hair. 

“I thought you weren’t allowed to have color in your hair,” Kurt checked the bleach. 

“I’m not,” Blaine blew out a stream of smoke. “But it was just getting so boring.”

By the end of the night, they got the bottom layer of Blaine’s bangs a vibrant shade of violet and he smiled at himself in the mirror. 

“Well done Mr. Hummel,” he brushed his fingers through his hair and gave Kurt a bright smile. “I knew there was a fashionista inside of you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and squeaked in surprised as Blaine grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“I have to run,” Blaine sighed. “They’re going to check rooms soon and I’m pretty sure my monitor has it in for me.”

“You’ll sneak right in smelling like weed with your hair like that,” Kurt teased, walking with him to the front door. He kissed him again, gentle this time and Blaine smiled softly. 

“See you later,” Blaine pecked his lips one more time before jogging to his car. 

As soon as Kurt shut the door, he rested his head on it. This wasn’t about sex anymore. This wasn’t about friendship.

Shit.

—

The next day at school, Kurt was shoving his books into his locker. Stupid chemistry and its stupidly gigantic book. Scowling, he pushed harder and finally was able to slam thee locker shut.

“Hey handsome,” a voice purred next to his ear and Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. 

Blaine was leaning against the lockers, that same grin fixed on his face as always. He was dressed in black jeans, a red shirt, leather jacket, and heavy boots. 

“What are you doing here?” He sputtered. “You’re not…did you transfer?”

“Show the new kid around?” Blaine laughed. 

If he had been another person, Kurt would have screamed and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. Instead he grabbed his shoulders and kissed him deeply. 

“Disgusting faggots,” a jock hissed nearby. 

“Then don’t look,” Blaine snapped. 

“Fuck you,” the jock scowled and hurried away with his friends. 

“If you want honey,” Blaine called out after him. 

“I think you’re going to fit in just fine,” Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

—

Today was the day. 

Those feelings just kept bubbling up inside of him and Kurt just wanted to finally let them out. Today was the day he was going to tell Blaine how he felt. They had been friends for months and he was tired of pretending like it meant nothing. 

His heart pounded as he walked up to where Blaine was sitting under the bleachers. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Blaine’s neck. Instantly, Blaine squirmed away from him and shot him a look over his shoulder. 

“I have to tell you something,” he said softly and Kurt’s heart clenched. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“What? Why?” Blaine stayed quiet and the pieces fell together. “You met someone.”

“His name is Tobias,” Blaine’s eyes lit up and Kurt’s heart broke. “We met at Scandals and he’s a good guy. He’s just sweet, and caring and-“

“You were going to Scandals?” Kurt gasped out.

“We aren’t exclusive Kurt,” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. “We aren’t boyfriends or lovers or whatever. We were fuck buddies. Sometimes I liked going out and fucking other guys, I know you did too.”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “There never was anyone else.”

“I thought you’d be happy for me. I found someone I really like and I think this is going to work,” something flashed in Blaine’s eyes. “I can’t cheat on him.” 

“So you’re just going to go off and play house with some guy you met in a seedy gay bar?” Kurt hated that his eyes burned with tears. 

“Are you jealous?” Blaine stood up, frowning. “Did you think we were going to hold hands down the hall? Were you going to give me your letterman jacket? Were we going to go to prom together?”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t you pretend this was anything but fucking around,” Blaine spat. 

“It wasn’t just fucking around,” Kurt shook his head, tears flashing in his eyes. “And you know that. Blaine I-“

“Don’t. I want to be with him so whatever this is,” he motioned between the two of them. “It’s over.”

—

Kurt had always prided himself on his ability to harden his heart. When his mother died he tried to push those emotions away, when his father had his heart attack he knew he couldn’t show any weakness. 

But now, he was so class to breaking down. 

He was in love with Blaine. He was absolutely in love with him and Blaine was with someone else. 

After spending every spare hour together, it felt like there was a dark void in his chest now that Blaine refused to even look at him. They passed by each other in the hallway like ghosts and Kurt ached. He just wanted to see that luminous smile aimed at him again. 

As the weeks went by Kurt noticed that Blaine started to change. He dressed more plainly and that bright spark started fading from his eyes. Instead of his confident stride he had before, Blaine now appeared to shuffle along.

“Are you alright?” He whispered to him in the hallway and Blaine flickered his eyes towards him, nodding quickly. 

“Of course.”

—

The lies came to an end when Blaine appeared at his front door in the middle of the night, tears on his cheeks. A dark bruise surrounded his right eye and his bottom lip was split. As soon as the door opened, Blaine launched himself at him and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. 

“What happened?” He asked, hugging him back.

“Tobias…” Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. 

Rage flooded through Kurt and he clutched onto Blaine tighter. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to make that son of a bitch suffer. Then, Blaine shuddered in his arms and all he wanted to do was hold onto him forever.

“Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?” He pulled back; terrified that Blaine had been injured. 

“I don’t even know what I did,” he choked out, wiping at his eyes and wincing when he brushed against his bruise. “He’s never hit me that hard before so I just ran.”

“Good,” Kurt pulled him into the house. “Let me get you some ice.”

By the time Kurt got back with a Ziploc bag filled with ice, Blaine’s tears had dried and he was sitting on the couch. Quietly, he thanked Kurt and pressed it against his eye. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt sat down next to him. 

“I think I just wanted to…feel something. Not just sex but something else and Tobias seemed like he cared about me,” his voice got thick. “I was so stupid and desperate.”

“No you weren’t,” Kurt shook his head and Blaine turned to stare at him, eyes intense. 

“You love me, don’t you?” He asked softly. “You love me and I didn’t even notice.”

“I wasn’t exactly forthcoming,” Kurt shrugged and Blaine smiled. “But yes.”

“I’m not used to that,” Blaine looked down at his lap. “My dad is a drunk, my mom left when I was little, and my brother is in jail. It’s just…I didn’t see it.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Blaine staring down at the bag of ice in his hand. Then, slowly, he reached across the couch and took Kurt’s hand.

“I love you too,” he breathed. “I’ve been feeling it for a while but didn’t recognize it until now. I love you too.”

Kurt couldn’t help but grin widely and leaned forward to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine reached up to pull him closer and melted into his touch. This was new. This wasn’t sexual energy or lust. This was something else entirely and Kurt loved it.


End file.
